Death Eater Loving Sacrifice
by Spica M
Summary: Cuatro magos oscuros celebrando días de San Valentín. ¡Que tengas un único San valentín, mortífago! Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentin, "San Valentin para Mortifagos", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, de ser así, no estaría haciendo esto

 _Este fic participa en la Actividad de San Valentin, "San Valentin para Mortifagos", del foro **El Lado Oscuro de la Fama** : Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry._

* * *

 **First Death Eater: The Dark One**

 _ **The first death eater was very bitter**_

 _ **With a wand in hand he cames to the battlefield**_

 _ **Using his wand to kill and maim everyone**_

 _ **He stops at the sight of his beloved**_

Los días en los que todo era perfección se habían ido.

James miraba a quien alguna vez fue su mundo entero vestido de mortífago disparándole hechizos de dudosa procedencia en medio del campo donde yacían los cuerpos de aurores y mortífagos mientras el poder del Lord Oscuro envolvía a todos los presentes.

Apenas y pudo esquivar el hechizo antes de dispararle uno de los suyos. A pesar de que sabía lo que su decisión de casarse con Lily le hizo a Severus, no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones hasta que uno de los hechizos lastimo su brazo.

— ¡Severus!—

Exclamó James mirando a su anterior pareja seguir avanzando disparándole hechizo tras hechizo sin detenerse mientras James se cubría con todo lo que tenía antes de alejarse de su rango de ataque y disparar un hechizo no mortal. No podía dispararle algo mortal.

A pesar de todo, aun lo amaba.

— ¡¿Qué pasa, Potter?! ¿Demasiado bueno como para dar todo de ti contra mí? ¿Demasiado confiado en tus malditas habilidades?—

Respondió Severus con una voz ácida y fría, llena de resentimiento y odio. La máscara de mortífago había sido abandonada en medio de la batalla, cuando Severus había derrotado a uno de los aurores y estaban solo él y James, sin nadie de por medio.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—

Cuestionó James apretando el agarre de su varita y esquivando el siguiente hechizo antes de disparar otro stupefy. Quería solo que entendiera. Quería que regresara a ser como antes.

Solo lo quería de vuelta y arreglar sus errores.

La risa de Severus solo lo animó a seguir lanzando más hechizos oscuros. Con cada hechizo que lanzaba su ira aumentaba y sus ojos se iluminaban más con el odio y la ira.

— ¡Te atreves a preguntar! ¡Te atreves a preguntar porque lo hago!—

Exclamó Severus lanzando ataques con más ferocidad. Si había algo que James amaba de Sev era su perseverancia y su determinación. Una terrible lástima que esa determinación estaba en destruirlo.

— ¡Tú me traicionaste!—

Las palabras, junto con un hechizo que lanzó, fueron dolorosas. Lo más doloroso fue que las palabras eran ciertas.

Hubo un tiempo en el que su realidad era una maravillosa escena de romanticismo lleno de felicidad en la que sus corazones latían como uno solo. Una realidad en la que solo eran los dos, escondidos del mundo entero.

James había dado todo por Sev y Sev le dio todo a James. Era la completa felicidad hasta que James simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que se esperaba de él.

—Voy a casarme con Lily. Lo siento—

Habían salido las palabras de la boca de James mientras se derrumbaba todo alrededor de ambos. James no entendía que lo llevo a tomar esa decisión y romper el corazón de Sev. Los ruegos, las suplicas y las preguntas lo atormentaban cada noche desde que se había graduado.

El rostro de Sev cuando se despidió era lo que detenía a James de usar una imperdonable en Sev. Hubiera podido usar un imperio y tenerlo a su lado, hubiera podido usar un hechizo normal y mantenerlo petrificado hasta que Sev entendiera que lo amaba. Pero cada vez que miraba sus ojos, podía ver todo el dolor que causó. Podía ver las lágrimas que derramó por él mientras James trataba de convencerse de que estaba siendo feliz con Lily.

James solo esperaba que algún día esta culpa desapareciera. Sabía que Sev estaba molesto con él. No solo lo abandonó, sino que se llevó a la única persona que amaba como una familia. Se llevó a la mujer que amaba como una hermana y lo abandono.

Le había quitado todo cuando Sev le había dado algo que nunca había podido entregar antes.

—Lo siento, Sev—

Murmuró James mirando la marca tenebrosa aparecerse en el cielo, iluminando su cabello con el brillo verde y sus ojos brillando con el odio y el dolor.

Sin decir nada más, Severus desapareció y James cayó en el suelo, presa del dolor físico por los hechizos que le alcanzaron y presa del dolor de su corazón que clamaba que se postrara ante Sev y rogara su perdón divino.

Y así, mirando al lugar en donde Sev estuvo antes de aparecerse, con el rostro llenándose de lágrimas y rasguños en su cuerpo, arrodillado junto a los aurores muertos, fue como Sirius Black encontró a su amigo.

—Oh, James. Qué terrible San Valentín has recibido este año—

 _ **That Death eater in the pain got lost**_

 _ **Imprisoned in the memories of the loss**_

 _ **He stayed against his heart's wishes**_

 _ **And he weep their deaths in their cold corpses**_

* * *

Bueno, es un drabble, triste, de San valentin. Esperaba algo peor viniendo de alguien que nunca ha hecho esta pareja, así que espero que haya quedado bien.

Ya que todos mis fics de harry Potter tienen un tema de vocaloid, este está en juego a la canción "Alice Human Sacrifice" Con las dos estrofas de la primera alicia, cantada por Meiko, adaptadas para Severus.

 _ **The first death eater was very bitter**_

 _ **With a wand in hand he cames to the battlefield**_

 _ **Using his wand to kill and maim everyone**_

 _ **He stops at the sight of his beloved**_

El primer mortífago era muy amargado

Con una varita en mano, llegó al campo de batalla

Usando su varita para matar y lastimar a todos

Se detuvo a la vista de su amado

 _ **That Death eater in the pain got lost**_

 _ **Imprisoned in the memories of the loss**_

 _ **He stayed against his heart's wishes**_

 _ **And he weep their deaths in their cold corpses**_

El mortífago en el dolor se perdió

Aprisionado en las memorias de lo que perdió

Se puso en contra de los deseos de su corazón

Y llora sus muertes sobre sus fríos cuerpos.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, segundo drabble. Como siempre, nada me pertenece.

* * *

 **Second Death Eater: The Young One**

 _ **The Second Death Eater was a young horrocrux**_

 _ **With an ideal in mind, he look for the other self**_

 _ **Manipulating and lying to an innocent boy**_

 _ **He made a deal with a possesed locket**_

Podía escuchar una sonata en su mente, podía escuchar sus palabras dulces en su oído. Sabía que esto estaba mal, sabía que no debería hacer esto. Pero los susurros, la música con la que calla todas las horribles palabras que alguna vez sus amigos le dijeron, era más fuerte, más amable y más dulce de lo que nunca había recibido.

Apretando el cuaderno negro en sus manos, el delgado joven avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad, cubierto bajo el manto de su capa de invisibilidad mientras el relicario en su pecho se calentaba cada vez más. Sus suaves pasos no hacían eco al pasar. Nadie lo escuchaba, nadie podía saber que la esperanza del mundo mágico estaba caminando hacia la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocen.

El único testigo de que algo andaba mal era un triste fantasma que miraba el cubículo donde murió y que, por curiosidad, sacó la cabeza para ver el lavabo bajando y abriéndose un túnel. Sin nadie allí, la joven fantasma lo ignoró y siguió lamentando su muerte y las circunstancias que la llevaron a morir.

Un sonido seco retumbó del fondo del túnel, pero los lamentos del fantasma eran suficientes como para callar aquel pequeño eco y el sonido del lavabo regresando a su forma original antes de que uno de los prefectos de hufflepuff pasara por allí escuchando los lamentos del fantasma.

Ignorante de los pasos de los prefectos y maestros, ignorante de todos los planes que el mundo tuvo para él, ignorante del futuro que le buscaba, el joven de catorce años siseaba palabras en parsel abriéndose camino en la cámara que alguna vez otro hablante de pársel construyera. Quitándose de encima la sedosa capa que le dejaba ocultarse de las miradas venenosas y crueles de sus semejantes, el joven de ojos verdes seguía caminando hacia el interior de la cámara mirando, con reticencia, el lugar en donde debería dejar sus dos más preciados objetos.

Un diario que ha sido su confidente durante dos años.

Un relicario que ha sido la imagen que le ha entregado esperanza durante la primera y segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Con el corazón apretujándose en el pecho, el muchacho comenzó a dibujar, alrededor de los objetos las runas necesarias con la mezcla que había hecho.

Que afortunado había sido al estar cerca de una muchacha mitad veela y de un abraxan al mismo tiempo en el mismo año. La poción no hubiera servido con una veela sangre pura. La cena había sido un excelente justificativo para obtener su sangre y cabellos.

El siseo comenzó a inundar la cámara mientras ambos objetos se comenzaban a llenar de luz verde brillante que casi hace que el muchacho cierre sus ojos en lugar de mantenerlos abiertos, concentrados en los objetos. Estaba esperando mucho para este momento. Necesitaba estar presente y mirando lo que acontecía. Tenía que verlo por sus propios ojos.

Ante las últimas palabras en la lengua de las serpientes, el muchacho miraba con el corazón palpitando con fuerza, cómo la luz de ambos objetos se separaba de sus celdas y se unían, mostrando frente a Harry la perfección.

—Tom…—

Susurraron los labios rosados del joven mientras el hombre frente a él abría los ojos fijándolos en su pequeña y joven presa.

—Harry—

Respondió la nueva figura acercándose al menor y tomándolo entre sus brazos. Finalmente besándolo. ¡Cómo había esperado este momento!

—Servido en un plato, te lo entregué para satisfacer tu alma—

Comentó lentamente separándose del beso acariciando con sus dedos ese rostro angelical que esperaba su recompensa destruyendo a sus amigos, sus enemigos y a todos los que supusieron que podían ordenar su destino.

—Y lo cuidé con mi vida, enterrándolo en mi corazón—

El joven mago finalizó el voto mágico con un solo susurro, encandilado con los movimientos y los ademanes del objeto de su obsesión.

Y aun así, a pesar de tenerlo frente a él y estar entre sus brazos, podía seguir escuchando esa gloriosa melodía en su mente. Podía escuchar ese placentero susurro en su cabeza prometiéndole un futuro esperanzador y perfecto.

—Feliz San Valentín, Harry—

—Feliz San Valentín, Tom—

 _ **This death eater fell in love with the boy**_

 _ **Who was manipulated by the ones he trusts**_

 _ **Making a pact with the boy for revenge**_

 _ **He burn the world making him smile and love**_

* * *

Este drabble está basado en la canción "Alice Human Sacrifice" tercero y cuarto verso: La Segunda Alicia, cantada por Vocaloid 1 Kaito:

 _ **The Second Death Eater was a young horrocrux**_

 _ **With an ideal in mind, he look for the other self**_

 _ **Manipulating and lying to an innocent boy**_

 _ **He made a deal with a possesed locket**_

El Segundo mortífago era un joven horrocrux

Con un ideal en mente, buscó a su otro yo

Manipulando y mintiendo a un niño inocente

Hizo un trato con un relicario poseído

 _ **This death eater fell in love with the boy**_

 _ **Who was manipulated by the ones he trusts,**_

 _ **Making a pact with the boy for revenge**_

 _ **He burned the world making him smile and love**_

Este mortífago se enamoró del niño

Que fue manipulado por los que confió,

Haciendo un pacto con el niño por venganza

Quemó el mundo haciendole sonreir y amar.

Sé que el diario horrocrux no es un mortífago, pero es el Señor Oscuro y solo quería hacer algo lindo. Si ponía que solo era el horrocrux no completaba el ritmo del verso.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Pareja de este drabble: Voldemort x Harry Potter

* * *

 **Third Death Eater: The Loyal One**

 _ **The Third Death Eater was the most loyal one**_

 _ **With a mission in mind, he stayed in the darkness**_

 _ **He was loved and admired by everyone**_

 ** _But he only have thoughts towards his Lords_**

Ah, el día de San Valentín, una fecha para que todas las parejas que son felices celebren su amor y en el que los enamorados se declaren a sus parejas y muchas otras cosas más. Una maravillosa fecha, en realidad.

El mago miraba a su alrededor a todas las personas que se dejaban llevar por la emoción de ese día con detalles yendo y viniendo en las manos de los magos a su alrededor. Todos con alguien en especial en mente. Él también tenía a alguien especial en mente e iba a llevar su regalo y entregarlo con un bonito empaque y un lazo esperando que lo acepten. ¿Colocaría el lazo o no? Considerando a la persona a que quiere entregarle el regalo, podría ser necesario no colocar ningún lazo.

Si colocara un lazo debería ser verde o negro, aunque si no lo colocara simplemente se ahorraría hacer todo ese problema y podría usar ese tiempo perdido en algo mucho más útil.

—¡Barty! —

Llamó una voz que lo detuvo en su camino y se volteó buscando a la fuente de esa voz. Un… ¿pelirrojo? ¿Qué hacía un pelirrojo parándolo en medio del ministerio de magia a treinta minutos de que se acabe el horario de oficina de todos?

—¿Si? —

Preguntó mirando al mago de arriba hacia abajo antes de que el mago le sonriera. Una leve sonrisa, educada y no tan molesta como la de su padre.

—Feliz Día de San Valentín—

Musitó el mago mientras le ofrecía una pequeña caja roja, hacía una reverencia y se marchaba.

Y decían que Barty era el demente reformado…

Miró la caja de arriba hacia abajo, le lanzó hechizos para asegurarse que no esté maldito o que no tenga nada peligroso antes de abrirlo y se encontró con un grupo de pequeños chocolates en su interior. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿era acaso una estratagema para quedar en el buen lado de uno de los mortífagos más fieles del señor oscuro? ¿era un plan para quedar en el lado bueno del hijo del Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica? ¿Qué clase de plan malvado es este?

Barty se quedó mirando la caja antes de escuchar los pasos de todos los magos que se retiraban de allí cuando el gran reloj les anunció que se acabó el horario de oficina. Nadie prestó mucha atención al mago que estaba parado, en medio del pasillo mirando con bastante curiosidad a una caja roja. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Es solo el joven y educado Barty Crouch Jr. Hijo del Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica que debe estar aquí para ayudar a su padre como el diligente y maravilloso muchacho que es.

Los pasos se hacían menos y más alejados, eso lo hizo parpadear un par de veces antes de recordar lo que iba a hacer. ¡El regalo! No puede irse sin el regalo. Colocando el pequeño paquete en su bolsillo, siguió avanzando.

Caminando lentamente y saludando a los oficinistas que se iban a último momento, siguió avanzando. No necesitaba el gran elevador del ministerio de magia. No quería que lo vieran ir a donde quería. Los magos olvidan que tienen piernas y que hay muchas otras formas de llegar a los niveles más inferiores. Como al departamento de misterios.

Sin mucho problema al tomar el atajo del que le informaron, Barty sonrió al verse en el departamento de misterios. Mientras se acercaba hacia uno de los inefables de allí, Dolohov, miraba a su alrededor a aquellos que aún trabajaban en extrañas horas del día.

—Barty—

Llamó el mago y le entregó un paquete. Barty asintió un poco con una sonrisa antes de tomar el paquete. Los inefables no le prestaron atención. Aparentemente creían que Dolohov estaba encandilado con el chico Crouch.

—Nos vemos mañana—

Se despidió Barty antes de guardar con mucho cuidado el paquete entre sus ropas, saludar a su horrible padre y llevarlo casi obligadamente a su casa mascullando acerca de su salud y de sus malos hábitos. Su padre mascullaba que Barty tenía suerte de que todo se haya arreglado mientras se dejaba llevar y lo dejaba a cargo de Winky mientras iba a su habitación. Allí, en su escritorio, había dos cajitas envueltas en finos papeles rojos, todos ellos con su nombre. Barty parpadeo ante la vista de tantos regalos antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido.

El regalo.

Barty sonrió antes de colocarse la capa de invisibilidad y salir por la ventana de la casa y aparecerse frente a una mansión. La capa en su bolsillo mientras las puertas se abrían mágicamente reconociéndolo frente a las barreras.

Sus pasos apresurados y la sonrisa demente en su rostro señalaban a donde iba y qué iba a hacer. Estaba entusiasmado.

Al entrar al gran salón, se postro inmediatamente frente a sus señores. El gran y todopoderoso Señor Oscuro y su Consorte. Tan iguales y tan distintos a la vez. Su gran Señor, sentado en su gran trono con el porte del rey que es, fijaba sus ojos rojos como rubíes en Barty mientras que su joven Consorte, sentado en las piernas del Lord, miraba al mortífago con diversión en sus orbes verdes como esmeraldas.

—Barty—

Indicó el Señor Oscuro y Barty se levantó sonriendo antes de sacar de entre su ropa el paquete que le dio Dolohov. Entre chocolates finalmente envueltos, se hallaba un orbe, brillante como una perla.

El Consorte Oscuro se acercó con pasos delicados y tranquilos hacia Barty y tomó el orbe. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de diversión al ver los chocolates entre el orbe. Una magnifica forma de cubrir la firma mágica del orbe.

—No eran necesarios los chocolates, Barty. Eso es tuyo—

Indicó el joven Consorte mientras Barty miraba con confusión los chocolates y fijaba su mirada una vez más en el Señor Oscuro y su Consorte. El Consorte volvió a sentarse en las piernas del Lord con una sonrisa antes de que el Señor Oscuro, con un ademán de su mano, dejaba a Barty libre de su obligación.

—Oh, ¿Barty? —

Llamó el Lord Oscuro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba satisfecho con lo que Barty hizo.

—¿Mis señores? —

Respondió Barty mirando a la pareja oscura.

—Feliz San Valentín, disfruta tu regalo—

Respondió con una sonrisa el Consorte antes de mirar al Lord Oscuro y besarlo.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, Barty salió del gran salón. Había logrado su cometido.

 _ **That Death Eater, blinded for his loyalty**_

 _ **Didn't gave himself a chance for his love**_

 _ **Only when the world was in their feets**_

 _ **His Lords rewarded him with his true love**_

* * *

¡Tercer mortífago! Parecía que este no lo iba a lograr. No tenía idea hasta hace un par de minutos. No sé con quién poner a Barty, así que no lo puse con nadie y espero que esto cumpla los parámetros del San Valentín

¡Pero lo logré!

 _ **The Third Death Eater was the most loyal one**_

 _ **With a mission in mind, he stayed in the darkness**_

 _ **He was loved and admired by everyone**_

 ** _But he only have thoughts towards his Lords_**

El tercer mortífago era el más leal

Con una misión en mente, se quedó en la oscuridad

Amado y admirado por todo el mundo

Pero solo tenia cabeza para sus señores

 _ **That Death Eater, blinded for his loyalty**_

 _ **Didn't gave himself a chance for his love**_

 _ **Only when the world was in their feets**_

 _ **His Lords rewarded him with his true love**_

Ese mortífago, cegado por su lealtad

No se dio una oportunidad con su amor

Solo cuando el mundo estuvo a sus pies

Sus Señores le recomenzaron con su verdadero amor.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Para comprender este drabble, tienen que leer los otros drabbles de este fic.

Gracias a todos

* * *

 **Fourth Death Eater: The Last three**

 ** _In the middle of a ruthless battle_**

 ** _There was two souls who loved too much_**

 ** _When the sign was in the sky..._**

 ** _The loyal one celebrated._**

A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran, los mortífagos no eran terribles en el amor, simplemente preferían matar y torturar antes que tratar de dar regalos todos lindos y rosas. Especialmente un día tan especial como ese.

—¿Por qué no estás muerto? —

Una de las figuras en medio del bosque exigía apuntándole con su varita directo al rostro. Era lo único que podía hacer, no quería ver sus ojos, sabía que si los miraba iba a terminar rindiéndose. Fue fuerte la primera vez, esta segunda vez iba a terminar cayendo ante la tentación.

—No lo sé. Solo…dame una oportunidad—

Susurró el hombre mirando a quien había amado más que a nada en este mundo. Había muerto, sí, pero no sabía cómo había regresado. Ahora solo quería pedirle perdón.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a destruir todo? He llegado muy lejos protegiendo al niño y sirviendo a mi señor como para caer ahora solo porque milagrosamente James Potter ha vuelto a la vida—

Siseo el mortífago de ropas oscuras mirando amargamente al hombre que más amó. El hombre que había vuelto a la vida un maldito día de San Valentín.

—¡No! Por favor, Sev. Déjame hablar—

Rogó el hombre acercándose cuanto podía. La varita estaba picando su rostro, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

—No necesito saber nada. Solo vete—

Murmuró el mago oscuro antes de que el mago de lentes finalmente se colocara de rodillas frente a él.

—Severus. Fui un completo idiota. Creí, por un leve momento, que el estar con Lily era lo correcto, que estar con ella me iba a hacer feliz. Pero me di cuenta que fue un error. La quise, como a una amiga, como una hermana, no como una pareja. ¿Por qué quise quedarme con ella cuando tú eres todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida? No lo sé. Te lo suplico. Déjame enmendar mis errores—

Susurró quebradamente el mago renacido. Tenía una nueva oportunidad y no iba a destruirla solo porque era un idiota. Quería a Severus y nada iba a detenerlo de recobrar su perdón. Ni siquiera el mismísimo señor oscuro. Miraba sus ojos oscuros suplicando, anhelando arreglarlo todo. Solo podía verse reflejado en esa mirada negra.

El rostro del mortífago decía bastante acerca de sus pensamientos al escucharlo. James había sido manipulado tanto como él para hacer esto. Sus señores estaban encargándose de todo lo que quedaba del bando de la luz y de la Orden del Fénix. No habría nadie que detuviera a James. No había nada en medio de ellos dos. Podían…

Podían…

—James. No debería perdonarte después de todo. No debería, pero no voy a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tenerte ahora cuando todo este tiempo sufrí por perderte—

Susurró el mortífago arrodillándose frente al hombre que amaba, la varita yacía olvidada lejos de ambos.

En medio de la oscuridad del bosque, solo con los ecos de una batalla a lo lejos, las dos almas que se habían separado finalmente lograron perdonar sus heridas.

—Feliz San Valentín, James—

—Feliz San Valentín, Severus—

* * *

En medio de los campos de la escuela de magia y hechicería, dos fuerzas chocaban entre sí. Una, llena de determinación y firmeza a terminar la guerra finalmente con la derrota del gran mago oscuro. La otra, llena de determinación a matar al otro mago y regir sobre las criaturas mágicas.

Había logrado ver como sus fuerzas estaban iguales o incluso que podría superar al mago de la luz, si no fuera por las sucias artimañas de sus fuerzas que tratan de atacarlo por la espalda en una batalla de uno a uno. El rostro de victoria del mago de la luz fue empañado al ver una ráfaga oscura moviéndose entre sus filas mientras el señor oscuro sonreía.

—¿Creíste que iba a dejar a mi precioso amante lejos de la acción? —

Pregunto socarronamente antes de continuar con el ataque cada vez más y más fuerte, con más determinación y el señor oscuro estaba teniendo la ventaja suficiente como para terminar todo esto de una sola vez.

Con el mago de la luz de rodillas mirando al señor oscuro, la ráfaga oscura se detuvo y se acercó a los dos líderes de los bandos de la guerra, mostrando un ser cubierto de negro. El ser levanto sus manos enguantadas antes de bajar la capucha con cuidado, revelando un oscuro cabello corto y despeinado, como si hubiera despertado de la cama hace poco. Piel nívea que contrastaba con el verde brillantes de sus ojos y la marca en forma de relámpago en su frente.

—No…—

Susurro el mago de la luz reconociendo la cicatriz y los ojos del feroz amante del señor oscuro.

—Si. Quiere ver tu muerte y le prometí el mundo. No puedo decirle que no—

Susurró el señor oscuro antes de que el muchacho lo mirara con una leve sonrisa y un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Amaba cuando el señor oscuro lo decía de ese modo.

—Harry. Tu…—

Murmuraba en incredulidad el mago de la luz mientras el muchacho suspiraba un poco y se acercaba más y más al señor oscuro.

—Él me comprendió siendo solo un pedazo de alma en un diario. Nadie más ha podido comprenderme aun cuando les di todas las pistas. Traté de…ser un buen chico, traté de ser lo que querían, pero no pude. Él me apoyó cuando más lo necesite, cuando todos a mi alrededor se convirtieron en mis enemigos. Dejé de tratar en ese momento, estaba cansado de todos ustedes y de todo lo que tratan de hacer de mí. Él no me ata a nada, me deja ser lo que yo quiera y hacer lo que quiera. Era simple—

Explicó el muchacho apretando el relicario en su cuello. Ya no poseía un alma dentro, solo era un relicario vacío que conservaba en recuerdo de todos esos años solitarios en los que solo pedía alguien que pueda ayudarlo. Años en los que solo las palabras de un diario le llenaban de esperanza. Años en los que una sonrisa y un gesto amable era todo lo que necesitaba para satisfacer su alma y su corazón.

El mago de la luz no comprendía cuando todo fue mal. Había pensado que el muchacho era leal a él, había pensado que el chico iba a hacerle caso hasta el final e iba a convertirse en el mártir de la guerra para terminar al señor oscuro.

Cuan equivocado había estado al pensar que eso fue solo un momento de rebeldía adolescente.

—Y este precioso muchacho me regresó mi cuerpo, mi vida y se convirtió en mi corazón. ¿alguna última palabra para nuestro invitado especial? —

Cuestiono el Lord Oscuro pasando su brazo por la cintura de su pareja, de su precioso niño dorado.

—Tal vez. Avada Kedabra—

Murmuró el muchacho mientras el señor oscuro apuntaba su varita al anciano. El rayo de luz verde hacia brillar a los ojos de su pareja.

—Y con esto, te entrego el mundo mágico en bandeja de plata. Mi precioso—

Susurró el señor oscuro con una sonrisa mientras el muchacho tomaba su rostro y lo besaba con todo el amor que puede tener por alguien. Había cumplido todas y cada una de las peticiones que había hecho.

Incluso revivir a los muertos.

* * *

Al ver el símbolo en el aire, Barty no pudo hacer más que unirse a los festejos de los mortífagos mientras estos se hacían con el control del colegio y el otro grupo ya tenía el ministerio. Era el mejor San Valentín de todos. Habían logrado la victoria absoluta.

Habían traído a los magos del ministerio al colegio para que sean testigos de la muerte y caída del líder de la luz y el ascenso del Señor Oscuro y su Consorte al trono del mundo mágico. Miraba a todos los magos que se habían rendido al ver que no tenían otra opción y sonrió antes de detener a uno de los mortífagos de lastimar al mago pelirrojo que hace un año apenas le había regalado un chocolate.

—El señor oscuro ha vencido, deberías estar feliz de que lo lograra—

Comentó con una enorme sonrisa levantando al mago pelirrojo y pasando su varita por su rostro.

—¿La era del sufrimiento ha comenzado entonces? —

Cuestiono el mago mientras Barty sonreía y negaba un par de veces.

—¡No! El mundo mágico es solo el regalo de San Valentín del Señor Oscuro a su precioso Consorte de las tinieblas. Es decisión de él lo que vaya a pasar con el mundo mágico—

Explicó tranquilamente jalando al mago por el colegio atestado de mortífagos antes de entregarle un curioso pergamino rojo en forma de una rosa.

—Gracias por el chocolate del año pasado—

Murmuró Barty antes de sonreír y ver a los mortífagos que celebraban en ese momento.

Un perfecto día realmente como para que comience a pensar en otra meta.

—Oh. Feliz San Valentín, Percy—

* * *

James Potter miraba el desastre mientras los mortífagos celebraban. Habían perdido la guerra y quien los había llevado a ese desastre era su propio hijo. El señor oscuro tenía a su hijo como su victoria personal mientras Harry miraba el mundo mágico como un regalo.

James no podía decir mucho, no podía hacer nada, tenía su propia victoria a su lado y esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir.

—Feliz San Valentín, Harry—

 _ **The fourth death eater was every one of them**_

 ** _With a plan and a victory_**

 ** _They enter the battlefield_**

 ** _Destroying every one in their path_**

 ** _They make reality the wishes of their hearts._**

 ** _The Dark One got his love_**

 ** _And the Young One got his world_**

 ** _Even the loyal One got_**

 ** _A price for himself..._**

 ** _And the world was ruled by kindness and fairness_**

 ** _Just because a little boy wanted a friend_**

* * *

Y con esto terminamos death eater loving sacrifice.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer

 ** _In the middle of a ruthless battle_**

 ** _There was two souls who loved too much_**

 ** _When the sign was in the sky..._**

 ** _The loyal one celebrated._**

En medio de una batalla implacable

Habían dos almas que amaban demasiado

Cuando el signo estuvo en el cielo

El leal celebró

 _ **The fourth death eater was every one of them**_

 ** _With a plan and a victory_**

 ** _They enter the battlefield_**

 ** _Destroying every one in their path_**

 ** _They make reality the wishes of their hearts._**

El cuarto mortífago era cada uno de ellos

Con un plan y una victoria

Entraron a la batalla

Destruyendo a todos en su camino

Hicieron realidad los deseos de sus corazones.

 ** _The Dark One got his love_**

 ** _And the Young One got his world_**

 ** _Even the loyal One got_**

 ** _A price for himself..._**

El oscuro obtuvo a su amor

Y el joven obtuvo su mundo

Incluso el leal consiguió

Un premio para si mismo...

 ** _And the world was ruled by kindness and fairness_**

 ** _Just because a little boy wanted a friend._**

Y el mundo fue gobernado con amabilidad e igualdad

Solo porque un pequeño niño quiso un amigo.


End file.
